Main Page
Samsun Atakum Satılık Daireler İşyeri Dükkan Arsa Tarla ve Tüm Emlak İlanları =Süper manzaralı samsun satılık daireler karsudan 170.000 TLsahılda ultra kux gıriş samsun satılık 550.000 TLsahıl tarafı = Atakentte lüx samsun satılık 180metrekare atakent yoluna cephe samsun satılık = lüx samsun satılık 160.000 TLMERKEZ carşıpolis karakolu karşısıçobanlı sapağı samsunda satılık daireler mevkinde hem orman hem de deniz her ulaşıma yakın temelden samsunda satılık daireler satılıkler 120.000 TL çobanlıda = lüx samsun satılık 125.000 TL FEVZİ ÇAKMAK MAH. AZİZİYE CAD. YENİ GAZİ DEVLET HASTANESİ ALTI samsun satılık BULVAR ÜSTÜ KÖŞE MEVKİİ YERDE LÜX Atakent samsun satılık da villa 325.000 TL 1000ARSA İÇERİSİNE 130TABANA KURULMUŞ DENİZ VE DOĞA MANZARALI 2 KATLI samsun satılık 2 LÜKS samsun satılık 2 WC samsun satılık KİLER samsun satılık 4 ODA samsun satılık 1 MUTFAKLI VİLLA Atakum merkezi konumda samsun satılık s344 85.000 TL MERKEZİ KONUMDA UYGUN FİYATA .ULAŞIMA samsun satılık TOPLU TAŞIMAYA samsun satılık HASTANEYE VE ALIŞVERİŞ MERKEZİNE YAKIN. samsun satılık ilkadım samsun satılık 155.000 TL KARA MAHALLESİNDE samsun satılık evler 150 31 BİRİNCİ SINIF MALZEMELERLE VE TİTİZ İŞÇİLİKLE İNŞA EDİLMİŞ samsun satılık evler -. PAZARLIK PAYIMIZ VARDIR. Emlak ta kampanya eskisini getir yeni - site içerisinden samsun satılık al 140.000 TL Canik Meşe tesisleri yanında bulunan sitemiz tam bir aile yaşam merkezidir. Saunafitnessçoçuk oyun alanıaçık yüzme havuzuaile oyun salonuher samsun satılıkye 2 otopark yeri .Canik Başarı Koleji ve Başarı ÜNV. yolu üstü Deniz ve Şehir Manzaralı NOT:samsun satılıklerimiz 140.000 tl'den başlayarak 250.000 tl ye kadar çıkmaktadır. Anneler parkı üstünde dubleks 135.000 TL =nneler parkı karşısı samsun satılık 85.000 TL samsun satılık atakumda samsun satılık 150.000 TLMİZ PROJESİNDEN GÖRÜLDÜĞÜ ÜZERE BİRİNCİ SINIF İŞÇİLİKTEDİR.ATAKUMUN GELİŞEN VE GÜLEN YÜZÜ ATAKENTTE BULUNMAKTADIR. CİDDİ ALICISINA PAZARLIK PAYI BULUNUR.CİDDİ ALICISINA ŞİMDİDEN HAYIRLI OLSUN. = Doğalgazlı içi full yapılı merkezde 3kat 105.000 TL EBİ CAD samsun satılık İKİNCİ HAT GÜZARGAHI samsun satılık ŞEHİR MERKEZİNDE =yeni mü kemmel kalıte ve işçilik 145000 tl dsi civarında fevziçakmak mh. de samsun satılık 125.000 TL FEVZİÇAKMAK MAH. DE 120 ASANSÖRLÜ MASRAFSIZ = Atakum taflanda 412 arsa içinde 170 villa 200.000 TL Türkişte raylı sistem altında - zemin samsun satılık 73.000 TL samsun satılık merkez ilkadım 56 lar doğalgazlı samsun satılık. 72.000 TL Doğalgaz kombili kaloriferli samsun satılık pvc ısıcam düpleks olan samsun satılıkmiz yenikarakol vivarinda olup 3 4 katlar olup 4 oda alt kisimda 2 oda üst kisimda ve heriki katinda vc ve bonyosu ile idaal dariredir düpleks samsun satılıkmizin tek sorunu eksiyi asansör olmayişi bulvara ikinci bina olup herşeyle icice ola düpleks olan samsun satılıkmiz yenikarakol vivarinda olup 3 4 katlar olup 4 oda alt kisimda 2 oda üst kisimda ve heriki katinda vc ve bonyosu ile idaal dariredir düpleks samsun satılıkmizin tek sorunu eksiyi asansör olmayişi bulvara ikinci bina olup herşeyle icice olan düpleks samsun satılıkmiz konumu ve fiyati ilecok uygun mükemmel ötesiolup pazarlik vardir almila emlak Atakumcağaloğlu cad.de süper lüx 41 samsun satılık 185.000 TL atakentcağaloğlu cad.de bulunan bu samsun satılık site içrisinde samsun satılık 200 brüt samsun satılık 41 samsun satılık doğalgazlı samsun satılık son derece lüx imalat samsun satılık ulaşım sorunu yok samsun satılık oyun bahçeleri samsun satılık otopark samsun satılık özel imalat iç kapılar Lise caddesinde masrafsız çok acil masrafsız samsun satılık 149.000 TL yeni adliyenin tam karşısında süper samsun satılık 210.000 TL YENİ ADLİYENİN TAM KARŞISI MASRAFSIZ ÇOK TEMİZ, AVUKATLAR İÇİN İDEAL..FİYAT OLARAK UYGUN YATIRIM YAPMAK ISTEYENLER İÇİN FIRSAT samsun satılık 115.000 TL ATAKENT CAĞOLOĞLU BULVARI CİVARI samsun satılık atkent ulusoydan sahilde samsun satılık 325.000 TLMİZ ATAKENT SAHİL TARAFINDA OLUP NEZİH VE KALİTELİ BİR BİNANDIR. GÖRMENİZİ TAFSİYE EDERİM DETAYLI BİLĞİ İÇİN ARAYINIZ Atakum belediyesi yanı samsun satılık site içinde samsun satılık 260.000 TLlüx dubleks samsun satılık 170.000 TLcumhuriyet mahallesi Ulugazi mahallesinde samsun satılık 60.000 TLdublex 5. kat 51 105.000 TL samsun satılıkmiz - olup dublex meskendir. samsun satılıkmizin sadece boyası ve iç kapıları takılıp teslim edilecektir başka masraf yoktur. ulaşım sorunu olmayan dolmuşa otobüse çok yakın olan samsun satılıkmiz asansörlü ve doğal gazlıdır. detaylı bilgi için ltf arayınız Atakum cağaloğlunda sıte içinde super luks 3t1 samsun satılık.190.000 tl ÖMUREVLERINDE CAĞALOĞLUNA CEPHE..SİTE İÇERİSDİNDE YUZME HAVUZU OTOPARKI OLAN 3t1 DOĞALGAZLI SUPERLUKS..FİYAT 195.000 TL ..SİTEDE 210.000 DENSATILMIŞTIR IHTIYAC SEBEBIYLE ACILEN TIR..DAHA FAZLA BİLGİ İÇİN LÜTFEN İLETİŞİME GEÇİNİZ VEYA OFİSİMİZ ZİYERET EDINIZ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Emlak Category:Samsun Category:Satılık Category:Daireler